Fake Plastic Trees versao brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Versao brasileira dessa linda fic, espero q vcs gostem. Sou péssima em sumarios


Fake Plastic Trees

Grissomsbutterfly

--

OBS: Está história foi previamente publicada em Inglês por Grissomsbutterfly, que autorizou está versão em português.

OBS1: A única parte que não será traduzida é a música.

AN: Dedicado para todos que perderam alguém na época das festas de fim de ano. Eu tenho a imensa sorte de estar cercado (a) de amigos e família. Um grande abraço a todos que perderam alguém durante está época do ano. Isso pode ser difícil, mas você sempre pode contar com alguém. Obrigado a Mel pelo incrível beta job – como sempre. Feliz Festas a todos.

_She looks like the real thing  
She tastes like the real thing  
My fake plastic love.  
But I cant help the feeling  
I could blow through the ceiling  
If I just turn and run  
And it wears me out, it wears me out  
It wears me out, it wears me out._

_-Radiohead_

--

"_By all accounts he has lead a meager life, an un-noticed life. And then all of a sudden in a flash...It's over. And now for him the real suffering begins."_

_--_

Grissom precisava de um tempo, isso não era nem um desejo ou uma escolha – isso era uma necessidade. O nível de estresse dele estava chegando aos limites e ele padecia cada vez que tinha que se aventurar em uma nova cena de crime. Anos atrás isso era como uma promessa, curiosidade e um quê de excitamento, quando havia um novo caso. Agora tudo que ele sentia era uma mistura de receio e pesar por cada vítima que ele encontrava.

Ainda que as festas estissem próximas não havia um sinal de "paz na Terra aos homens de boa vontade". Grissom podia apenas esperar que William poderia afastá-lo do mundo dos mortos de volta o mundo pacífico e cientifico da entomologia. Insetos são inocentes formas de vida, eles tem um propósito. Algumas vezes ele ficava intrigado sobre qual seria o propósito da raça humana. Seres humanos são a única espécie que matam uns aos outros sem uma necessidade ou causa. Alguns matam pelo excitamento, outros matam para esconder a verdade ou culpa. Animais são ao menos honestos sobre suas necessidades.

Hoje era o dia que ele estava deixando Sara. Isso não era pra sempre, não que ele quisesse que fosse. Na verdade se ele tivesse escolha, ele a levaria junto, mesmo sabendo que isso seria muito egoísmo. Quando ele entrou no apartamento deles e olhou ao redor rapidamente procurando por ela. O suave cheiro de ervilhas no ar fez o coração dele acelerar, já fazendo os trazendo aos lábios dele um sorriso.

Ela tinha esperado por ele.

Entrando na sala de estar ele ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela estava decorando a árvore deles, uma árvore que ele nunca poderia ver no Natal. Sabendo que o convite de William não poderia ter vindo em um pior momento, ele queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa estar com ele no secundo Natal que eles passariam como um casal. O cheiro da árvore de plástico entrava pelo nariz enquanto ele silenciosamente fez seu caminho até onde ela estava enfeitando a árvore perdida em pensamentos. Os galhos recebiam os toques agradáveis de Sara, assim que Grissom tentou abraçar está beleza sintética os galhos caíram no chão.

Ela parecia chateada, mas ele tinha todo direito de estar. Ela não deveria deixá-la, mesmo se fosse para remendar seu espírito.

"Eu não achei que você fosse dizer adeus." Ela murmurou roucamente, enquanto colocava um enfeite de Papai-Noel em um galho. Ainda de costas pra ele, mesmo quando as mãos dele deslizaram em volta da cintura dela. Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a no pescoço.

"Eu odeio despedidas." Ele constatou simplesmente.

Sara finalmente se virou e o encarou, ainda na segurança dos braços dele.

"Então porquê voltou?"

Grissom abaixou a cabeça e evitou a questão.

"Eu achei que poderíamos trocar nossos presentes pelo correio. Eu ainda não achei a coisa perfeita. Eu acho que sou um enrolado, hein?" Ele forçou uma risada para aliviar o clima.

"Você voltou aqui apenas uma hora antes do seu vôo para me dizer isso?" ela perguntou, gentilmente tirando um cílio da bochecha dele. Um sorriso se formando imediatamente nos lábios dela, quando ele corou um pouco com o repentino contato.

A verdade seja dita, Grissom vinha sentindo uma sensação de pânico nos últimos dois dias. Conforme sua partida vinha se aproximando, ele tinha rapidamente se tornado mais protetor com Sara e não tinha uma explicação para esse comportamento. Ela saiba que estava sendo paranóico; mas a necessidade de proteger a mulher que ele amava estava tomando as rédeas.

"Não, eu voltei por isso." Grissom explicou enquanto seus lábios encontravam os dela. Ele olhou brevemente para a brilho iluminado da árvore atrás dele. Isso era lindo não importava quão falso parecia, contudo a beleza nunca durava.

Talvez essa despedida não fosse tão difícil como ele tinha pensado. Depois de tudo, a partida dele não era pra sempre.

**XXXXXX**

O vôo tinha sido calmo e chato. Ele folheava suas anotações sobre a reprodução e hábitos do mosquito e estava satisfeito por poder ensinar sobre o que sabia a respeito do assunto. Fazia algum tempo que ele tinha assumido uma sala de aula, mas a perspectiva de ensinar uma nova geração trouxe de volta uma nova faísca na vida de Grissom. Ultimamente o trabalho como CSI estava tinha chegado no limite; ele estava começando a ficar agradecido por ter aceitado a oferta de William.

O quarto do hotel era espaçoso, abafado e... Solitário. Uma pequena árvore de Natal estava no canto da lareira, alguns poucos enfeites nos galho. Isso era triste comparado ao espécime que Sara tinha montado em casa. A cama era dupla, muito mais larga do que ele precisava e ele quase tinha a necessidade de ligar pro Serviço de Quarto e pedir uma cama menor. O tamanho do quarto o assustava; esta seria sua casa durante três semanas.

Três semanas sem Sara e a falsa árvore de plástico deles.

XXXXX

Sara entrou correndo e acidentalmente empurrou uma senhora no processo. Depois de pedir desculpas, ela viu a praça abarrotada de gente, sacudindo a cabeça ela pensou na confusão em que tinha se metido. Faltavam 3 dias para o Natal e ela ainda não havia comprado o presente de Grissom. Isso não era uma falta de motivação ou devoção que fez ela ficar longe do purgatório das compras; antes fosse a falata dele que tivesse tirado do coração dela a vontade de dar um presente. Que presente poderia demonstrar o amor dela quando palavras não podiam nem chegar perto de definir isso?

Quando ela ficou em pé no centro da loja a reposta veio pra ela. O sorriso dela cresceu assim que ela se aproximou de um grande display verde. A atenção dela se voltou imediatamente para o topo da árvore de Natal. Uma estrela brilhava orgulhosa como um leão olhando para baixo com todo seu orgulho; um símbolo perfeito, um presente perfeito para a falsa árvore de plástico deles.

XXXXX

Grissom abraçou mais uma vez o presente de Sara, suas mãos tremiam nervosamente enquanto ele colocava isso em uma caixa de veludo. Ele foi quase que imediatamente inspirado quando viu pela primeira vez este objeto de verdadeira beleza.

Um delicado enfeite de cristal em forma de borboleta estava dentro do casulo de veludo; nunca uma verdadeira metamorfose significava nada mais do que beleza. Cada vez que Grissom olhava seu sorriso aumentava.

Isso era um símbolo perfeito, um presente perfeito para a falsa árvore de plástico deles. Com um pouco de sutileza, a árvore deles poderia crescer e ser algo mais. Talvez com amor isso poderia se tornar uma ilusão perfeita da realidade, sendo mais forte do que frágil.

Ele beijou a tampa da caixa antes de lacrar isso de uma vez por todas.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele recebesse o símbolo do amor dela, um objeto que ele tinha certeza era uma verdadeira carícia.

XXXXXXXXXX

A paciência de Sara tinha acabado. A noite de Natal trazia bons sinais, quando ela ouviu uma batida na porta... A porta deles.

Um homem da FedEx que parecia com um homem entrega: limpo, uniformizado e educado. Foi quando ele não pediu sua assinatura que ela soube que alguma coisa estava errada. Ela olhou mais uma vez para a árvore deles antes de cair no chão.

Eles deveriam saber – as evidencias nunca estavam claras.

Ele nunca fora pego, ele poderia nunca ser.

Talvez ela pudesse dar a ele uma última peça para o quebra-cabeça, mesmo que isso significasse que tudo poderia acabar.

XXXXX

A batida na porta nem o acordou. Durante a semana ele havia estudado no Viveiro Walden ele não pode parar de pensar sobre ela. Ele finalmente tinha algo que ele uma vez pensou fosse inacessível – amor. Eles estavam sendo felizes por muito tempo; uma anomalia. Um filósofo uma vez disse: "Felicidade vem para todos que a buscam"; Grissom não acreditava nisso. Ele acreditava em causa e efeito - o efeito borboleta. Talvez ele estivesse paranóico, mas ele sempre acreditou que muita felicidade era como a calmaria antes da tempestade.

A tempestade veio; ele apenas não tinha percebido ainda. A chuva e o vento eram pesados e eventualmente poderiam deixá-lo aos pedaços como ele sempre havia imaginado.

Grissom inalou profundamente e olhou a miniatura de árvore de plástico atrás dele.

O homem da FedEx felicitou Grissom com um alegre "Feliz Festas", uma felicitação que ele poderia ter passado sem.

Em um pedaço de papel estam seu nome e endereço, que ainda parecia estranho a ele.

"Assine aqui." O homem alegremente comandou. É bom saber que alguém está aproveitando as festas.

Um quê de nervoso colocou Grissom em um estado de confusão.

Porquê ele estava nervoso? Se ele tinha que sentir algo isso deveria ser felicidade. Ele segurava o presente da única mulher com que ele se importava

Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás dele e sentou na cama, começou vagarosamente a rasgar o papel. A caixa que ele tinha agora a frente dele estava desembrulhada e um pouco amassada. Sara normalmente não era de fazer surpresas, mas este Natal seria ser o primeiro em que ela não tinha embrulhado cuidadosamente o presente dele.

Assim que ele abriu a tampa e olhou dentro do desconhecido, imediatamente sentiu o quarto girar e girar, ele sentiu a bile subir até a sua garganta. Sem pensar, ele derrubou a caixa no chão, sem prejudicar o conteúdo que normalmente ele preservaria delicadamente.

Assim que Grissom sentou-se tremendo e com esforço no sofá, ele sucumbiu na solidão de uma vez por todas; a caixa parecia não ter dor nem consolo.

Dentro da caixa estava elaborada uma maquete do apartamento de Sara. Amarrada sobre a árvore deles estava Sara, morta com um enfeite de cristal em forma de borboleta atravessando o peito dela. Havia sangue por toda parte. A falsa árvore de plástico deles não existia mais, os galhos tinham sido quebrados e estavam espalhados por todo o lugar.

"Deus não!" Ele gritou.

A árvore deles estava morta e não havia água ou amor que poderia trazê-la de volta.

Em uma simples caixa estava a vida dele: falsa e sem realismo. Nada era perfeito, nem quando fabricado sinteticamente em uma fábrica.

Assim que o choro de Grissom diminuiu um grupo de coral começou a cantar sobre os soluços de aflição dele.

"_Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. 'Round yon virgin Mother and Child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace… Sleep in heavenly peace."_

End


End file.
